Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty
Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty '''(often abbreviated as '''BRAD) is the ninth entry in the Bikini Rangers 'television series and franchise. The series is based on ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It is the second ninja themed series and this was the third installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Transformation period series. Production Once again after two years on the series, Thom Beers, Koichi Sakamoto and Scott Page-Pagter (Power Rangers) departed as the producers of Bikini Rangers, paving the way forward for Jennifer Mullin to take over, with Daniel Belgrave and Ana Martinez will remain staying on as a producers. Joining Mullin rise from their roles in current and scripted programming, respectively. She also join the FremantleMedia Operating Board in June. Also Fox hit drama Bones producer and writer Hart Hanson will be join producer of Bikini Rangers as well. The producers of Bikini Rangers Academic Dyansty said on the public reveal of Nippon Rangers "With Kakuranger, their catchphrase was "Hiding among people, we slash through evil", however, the Nippon Rangers have no problem making a blast being ninjas. " used the paradoxical 'so what' attitude as a concept, but what I meant was that their unstoppable breakthrough force could allow them to break this sense of stagnation we feel nowadays, as heroes to cheer on". Producer Ana Martinez presented the series as not unlike a Hollywood movie with an "unthinkable ninja" concept. "We wanted to create a concept of out-there ninjas with a festival robot, dragons, fun sounds and anything fun, anything". As for the action, Takebe said: "We are paying special attention to things like backflips and spins, things that a human is actually capable of doing. There is certainly wire work, but we wanted to take on the challenge of showing what the human body is capable of achieving". The Seasons Mecha is a refresh of the previous successful series says the various producers and writers of Sentai eg. Humanoid Robot (Shinobizord), Mythical Animals (Dragozord), Construction Mecha (Dumpzord), Train (Byunzord) and Real Animals (Wanzord) "Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty" was trademarked by Bikini Rangers Studios,LLC. (FremantleMedia North America) in 2014 prior to the run of Bikini Rangers omg! Plot The evil warlord General Kibaoni was defeated 444 years ago by the Igasaki Clan to which he swore to destroy humanity, and again later the Kibaoni Army once again rose in the times of Last Ninja in which he was sealed by Yoshi Igasaki (Last Ninja). Yet again exactly 444 years later in 2015 Monica Moon and RZA Gabi, the Generals of Kibaoni, rise and start building up the empire again and try to revive General Kibaoni. In this time, Sensual Jane, Adult flim actress and daughter-in-law of Last Ninja gathers the five predicted Ninjas and hands them the Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou swords for fighting the Kibaoni Army. Celebrity Actress Characters Academic Dynasty Rangers Main article: Academic Dynasty Rangers, and Nippon Rangers Allies *Yoshi Igasaki *Sensual Jane *Marica Hase *Maneki The Neko Cat *Sarah Vandella *Lisa *The Orange Dinosaur *Mystic Force Rangers **Kendra Lust **Ava Addams **Rachel Starr **Kortney Kane **Spencer Scott **Nina Mercedez Villains Kibaoni Army Corps *General Kibaoni *RZA Gabi *GZA Rabi *Adriana Kate *Angela White *Jennifer Dark *Monica Moon Shingetsu Kibaoni *Baby! *Juza Yumihari *Hitokage (footsoilders) *Hyakkage (footsoilders) *Giant Yokai Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords Academic Dynasty Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (Academic Dynasty) The ninth season consisted that aired between September 14, 2015 -June 27, 2016 Songs '''Opening theme *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Written and Performed by: Transcenders feat. J7 D'Star Ending theme *Nan ja Mon ja! Ninja Matsuri! (What's That?! A Ninja Festival!) **Lyrics: Motoi Okuda **Composition: Funta 7 **Arrangement: Funta 7 **Artist: Daiki Ise Notes *It is the second back season in Production is set in United States but will have a mixed American/Canadian. (First was Bikini Rangers omg!) *Jennifer Mullin and Hart Hanson has been named new Executive Producers of Bikini Rangers, while Daniel Belgrave and Ana Martinez will remain as Executive Producers. *This is the first season since Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury to have the original 5 colors with their respective genders, as well as the first since the latter to follow the same color set and gender of their respective. *Cassidy Banks is the first official African-American Black Ranger. **Jada Fire does not count, as there is debate in the fandom over whether she is a African-American Black Ranger or an Dark Ranger. *It is the first season to have an episode take some place in Japan, the country from which the Bikini Rangers' source material, Super Sentai, originated. *This is the first season since Bikini Rangers Venice Storm not to have the season's mentor be a Bikini Ranger (excluding the episode where Nicole Oring temporarily swapped bodies with Red Mars Heidi Montag and Yellow Venus Angelina Valentine). *This is third season Bikini Rangers series not to feature Nitro name (first was Bikini Rangers omg!, ''then Bikini Rangers Mystic Force). *Academic Dynasty is the first Bikini Rangers series to have a Adult Flim Star/Model as active Rangers. *This episode's initial broadcast was postponed from June 12, due to news coverage Orlando Nightclub Shooting: Mass Casualties After Gunman Opens Fire in Gay Club by Omar Mateen. *This is the first Bikini Rangers season finale which adds the future tense into victory catchphrases. *Episode 50, "The Final Ninja Battle, Part 2", marks the 450th Episode milestone for the ''Bikini Rangers franchise. *This season aired concurrent with the Bikini Rangers Series, which would be following year as Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion. DVD Realase To Be Added See Also *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger - Super Sentai counterpart''.'' *Power Rangers Ninja Steel - Power Rangers counterpart . *Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel - Power Rangers counterpart . Category:2015 television series debuts Category:2016 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Comedy television series Category:Superheroes Category:2010's Bikini Rangers Series